This invention relates to surge or reaction-type brakes, and more particularly to a surge brake having an improved weight and thrust carrying slide arrangement for use with trailers and the like which have front end loads. In particular, the invention relates to a surge or reaction-type of brake assembly for heavy-duty trailers, and for high front end loads, including such trailers as the goose-neck or fifth wheel attachments, in addition to the conventional "Lo-Boy" and travel trailers.
Surge-type brakes have found limited acceptance in heavy duty applications where high front end loads must be carried, due to the friction between the relatively sliding members which form the thrust transmitting assembly. This problem is particularly acute when the front end or tongue loads approaches or exceeds 1000 pounds.
Commonly, surge-type brake hitches, or hitches which incorporate hydraulic surge brakes, employ relatively low-cost, rectangular tubular parts, one of which is proportioned to slide within another. Such sliding fits commonly require lubrication between the relatively sliding and interfitting portions, and yet, in spite of lubrication, or because of a lack of attention, the parts do not easily slide one with respect to the other, and therefore brake operation is not always dependable. These conditions, of course, become more critical with heavier front end loading.
There is accordingly a need for a surge-type brake system which includes a slide coupler assembly particularly adapted to carry heavy front end loads with a minimum of friction and attention, and to provide for reliable operation of the master hydraulic cylinder.